Dr Vet Animo (Episode)
Plot Dr Animo Becomes A Vet And Bees A Idiot Posioning The Sick Animals He Then Remembers A Flashback Of Him Being A Fool And Doing Counting To ABCs Charcters Ben (16 And 11 Years Old) Gwen (16 & 11 Years Old) Kevin Rook Max (Flashback & Present) Plumbers Hobble (Cameo) Villians Dr Animo (Flashback & Present) Aliens Used By Ben 11 Four Arms Xlr8 (Going for Stinkfly) Eye Guy Aliens Used By Ben 16 Humungarsar Swampthrick Triva Dr Animo Makes his first Apprence In B10M Transcript (Dr Animo Is In Prizen) Dr Animo Fool That Consterpatered Dick Tennyson Defeated Me Once Again I Rem- Driba hey Look Its Dr Faggot Dr Animo Piss Off galvins Blukic y Should We Dr Animo Just Piss Off (Blukic & Driba Give Dr Animo The Birdie) Dr Animo Yes Thats right Get Lost Ben hey Dr Animo Can U Singn My Autograft Dr Animo No Ben Thats It (Turns Into humungarsar) humungarsar Singn It Dr Animo Fine Fool (Singns It) humungarsar Finaly (Turns Back) Ben hump Dr Animo I remember A Time (Flashback Comes) Ben 11 hey Max Can U Park The RV Max No Dr Animo hello (Max Crashs The RV) Ben 11 finaly (Gets Out And Turns Into Four Arms) Four Arms Ur In for A Pounding Animo Dr Animo No Please I Want To See A Movie Four Arms Really Dr Animo Yes Four Arms Ok (They go See A Movie) Four Arms This Is Not Bad Dr Animo Agreed four Arms So Wat Do U Want To Do After This Dr Animo Um Mind Contral U Four Arms Nah gwen Ben Stop Being A Doofus Four Arms hey gwen y Dont U gwen 5futtjigiynb (gwen Puts A Spell On four Arms he Turns Back) Dr Animo Tennyson I Shoul Of Know It Was U Ben Yeah Well Lets go round 2 Stinkfly Time (Ben Turns Into Xlr8) Xlr8 fuck This Dr Animo haha You Chose The Wrong Alien Again Xlr8 Yeah So Big Deal Not If Its The End Of The World Or Anything (Xlr8 Slashs Dr Animo 2 Times Then he Turns Back) Ben Oh man Dr Animo Yes Ur Omnitrix Isnt A Match for me Ben We'll See About tat Dr Animo give me The Watch Ben Ok (Turns Into Eye guy) Eye guy Yes (Shoots Dr Animo) Eye Have Defeated U Dr Animo No (Present) Dr Animo Now Its Time To Escape (Dr Animo gets On The Mike) Dr Animo Ben Tennyson Ben huh Dr Animo Wat Do U Want Dr Animo I Need The Loo Ben Theres A Toliet In Ur Room Doofus Dr Animo That One Is Broken Ben Let him Out Max No Ben Its A Trap Ben JUST FUCKING DO IT (They Let him Out) Dr Animo haha Suckers Ben uh oh his Escaping Dr Animo Yes Sunlight Rook Your Not Going Anywhere Dr Fludgemo Dr Animo fool Rook Would U Like To Watch A Jim Carey Movie Dr Animo Nah Im Right Rook A Tom Cruise Movie Dr Animo No Rook A Andy Dick Movie Dr Animo No Rook A David Schimmer Movie Dr Animo No Rook A Dr Animo NO (Dr Animo Shoots Rook he goes To the Vet Mind Contrales 2 Dogs 2 Cats they Go Out) Max Ben I Want U To Catchh Dr Dick Ben fine Max NOW GO (bEN And rook go to A Area they See The Dogs And Cats That Animo Mind Contraled) Ben Oh Look A Puppy (Goes Near It gets Bit) FUCK Rook Theres The Vermon Doctor Ben Please Omnitrix Give Me Something Awesome (Ben Turns Into Swamptrick) Swampthrick Aww Yeah Dr Animo Fool Swampthrick (Trows Spells Up In The Air And Dr Animo falls) Now how Do U Like That Animo Dr Animo ugh (The Plumbers are Seen Putting Dr Animo In Prizen) Dr Animo Curse U Tennyson Ben Lots Of Pepole have Dr Animo Ugh (Meanwhile Argit Is Wallking Somewhere) Argit Jerret Dr Animo has Been Arrested Again Jerret good he Was Useless Anyways Soon It Will Be Time To Destroy Tennyson Tat Baffoon Zurg Could Not Destroy Tennyson Its Our Turn Now The End Category:Ben 10 Morons